Sundown
by TearStar
Summary: Everybody had moved on and started to have their on life when Yusuke finds out Kurama spent those days crying. Now he is determined to find out why...


**Sundown**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

**TearStar:** Hello… another one of my many short fics… KuramaYusuke… R and R…

14

Yusuke whistles his way through the thick mass of people walking the streets of Tokyo. It had been a long time since he retired from being a spiritual detective. Now he has to do everything to keep up with the world; with his world. Everyone else had moved on; His friends are done from college and he had to work as he studies, for he is three years late. Kuwabara is now a cook in this big hotel in Tokyo, Keiko is an English teacher, Hiei is the ruler of Makai, Kurama is the executive vice-president of this popular clothing line, and he has a garden business. He hears news from old Genkai but he haven't seen a lot of them lately, specially Kurama and Hiei.

He took a deep breath and let it out fast. This busy life is exhausting him. Now he wished he is still in highschool; where he could horse around, not take things so seriously, and do what he likes without worrying about time. Now he understands why people say high school is the happiest time in your life… He separated himself from the busy world through Genkai's presence. He and Genkai talked about things and even of the past. Minutes later, he found himself drifting to memory lane of his teenage life. The adventures of the gang and all. All those happy moments. Those naughty and silly moments. And some sad moments as well. But everybody has to grow up and take life more seriously. He finds it really nice to talk to someone who knows you and have gone through so much with you. Then the feeling of longing to see your old friends took over him… And Genkai never failed to notice.

"Why don't you take a walk… it would help."

She advised. Because she knows she cannot fill the longing of Yusuke for his friends. She is different; she is like a real grandmother to Yusuke… She guessed this is part of growing old. Everyone you know starts to have their own life and you'll find yourself alone again…

Yusuke did what was advised. He went out and walked. The feeling of missing your friends, the feeling of being separated from those you considered as half of your life; the feeling that you find yourself different from who you are yesterday; that sickening feeling of change that grew in you gradually and is now making you estranged from yourself; the feeling of having lost something because of no one but your evolved self; making you wonder where you pull out all your smiles and laughter from; being different from what you used to be… brought solitude to the now yearning heart…

"…Changes… AHH!!!" –Yusuke took off his shirt and started punching and kicking an invisible sparring partner. He found it the only way to release what he is feeling as for the moment.

He remembered there was a beach near, so he decided to visit it. He expected it to be empty but he saw Kurama there, sitting on the sand, watching the sunset…

"Kurama! What a coincidence!... Kurama?"

Kurama is staring off, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Kurama? Why?"

"…Yusuke?" Kurama wiped his tears and pretended to be ok.

"You were crying… why?"

"Nothing… forget it. So, how are you?"

"…Well, a working-student. Trying to finish college even if I'm way delayed."

"Oh, that's good."

They spent the day catching up with each other, with Yusuke trying to know why Kurama cried, but the fox just kept leading him away from it.

"Well, I have to go; it's getting really late, Yusuke."

"Yeah, me too. Let's go."

14

Yusuke needed to go to Genkai's almost everyday, to lessen that feeling of loneliness, and again, saw Kurama by the beach, crying. It's really freaking him out; Kurama cries there, everyday, but he doesn't tell him why. He walked up to him and tried to break Kurama this time.

"You again? A crying wolf."

"I'm a fox, Yusuke."

"Yeah, crying foxboy."

"…"

"Just tell me what's wrong, ok? I see you here almost everyday. Crying. You could tell me, Kurama."

"I can't…"

"Why? Is it because you miss everybody? We could call everyone and ask for a reunion, you know… I kinda miss 'em too…"

"Yes, I miss everyone… but it's not that…"

"Then what? I could help."

"…You can't help."

Kurama asked him to leave, he did, he did leave him but he didn't leave the beach. He stayed, hoping to find out something. A few moments later, Hiei came. Kurama stood and ran to him. Kurama knelt and embraced Hiei. He then cried, wailed painfully. His face shows pure pain, his eyes swelling red, flooding his cheeks with stinging tears, his teeth gritted; trying to hold back the sorrowful sobs that still escaped his pale lips; his hands tightly gripping Hiei's shirt, his whole body trembling; a complete picture of agony…

14

Yusuke watched Hiei carry Kurama back to his room. He cornered Hiei on its way out… Yusuke wanted to know why Kurama is crying there, at the same place, at the same time, everyday.

"Tell me, will you?!?" –he prodded.

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's my friend. I want to help him. I don't want to see him cry like that again! It's so…tormenting. "

"…Stop it."

"I need to know why Kurama cries, everyday."

"…You really want to know?"

"YES!"

"…Because of you!"

"…I-I can't understand…"

"Kurama cries where? At the beach near Genkai's; When? At sundown; Why? Because sundown at that beach is where you came back, kissed Keiko, and married her!"

"…"

"…Kurama has feelings for you… Kurama likes you! Kurama loves you! Until now, he couldn't forget you!... now, tell me, how could you help him?"

Hiei left him contemplating. Yusuke felt so bad. It felt sick and suffocating to live, knowing that because of you, someone; your friend; is out there, crying sorrowfully everyday at sundown…

14

**TearStar:** It's the end… hope you like it… I got to write this when I felt so sad and missing everybody one day during sunset, so I translated this into a story… thank you!!! Keep coming back for more of my fics!


End file.
